


Scheherazade (Japanese translation)

by Sarah_translator



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 04:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17717729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_translator/pseuds/Sarah_translator
Summary: A Japanese translation of Scheherazade by stereobone





	Scheherazade (Japanese translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Scheherazade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12837108) by [stereobone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stereobone/pseuds/stereobone). 



「物語を聞かせろ」

　口の中に煙を含んでいるような、くぐもった声でソーは言った。

　彼はベッドの上で寝返りをうった。まだ少し酔っている。ロキは月明かりを浴びて、窓枠にすわっている。ロキの体を横切って落ちる、細長い月の光。ソーは思わず息をひそめた。このときが最初だった。二人が十三回目の夏を迎えた年。いろいろなやり方でお互いを知りはじめていた──とても無邪気とは言えないやり方で。ときにはだいぶ罪深いやり方で。

「物語なんて知らない」ロキは言った。

「嘘つけ」

　ロキは窓の外からソーへと視線をずらした。彼はいらだっていた。ソーが酔っているから。ソーが彼とではなく、ウォリアーズ・スリーと飲んだから。ソーの飲酒が見つかるのではないかと心配だから。たぶん、そのすべての理由で。ソーはだらりと寝そべったまま、弟を手招きした。ロキはゆっくり近づいてきた。

　手が届くほど近くに来たところで、手首をつかんでたぐり寄せ、ベッドにひきあげてとなりに横たわらせた。

「物語を聞かせろ」

「母上に頼めばいい」

「だめだ」ソーは言った。「お前の声が好きなんだ」

　ため息。

「どんな物語？」

「なんでもいい」ソーはあくびをした。「なにか話せ」

　彼は目を閉じ、甘くなめらかなロキの声が落ちてくるのを待った。心をやさしく撫でる、耳になじんだ声。 

「むかし、あるところに二人の兄弟がいました」ロキは言った。

　ソーは片目をうすくひらいた。「それは俺たちの話か？」

「黙って聞いて」

　ソーはまた目を閉じた。

「むかし、あるところに二人の兄弟がいました。兄の名前は太陽、弟は月。二人がお互いを見ることはありませんでした──片方が沈みかけ、もう片方がのぼりはじめる、同じ空に浮かんでいられるほんの数分間をのぞいては。太陽は明るくて安全なので、人々に崇拝されました。しかし月はそんなにたくさんの光は与えられません──人々は彼を恐れました。ある晩、太陽が沈みかけたとき、月は地平線ごしに呼びかけました──」

　ロキが話し終える前に、部屋の扉がひらいた。フリッガが片手を腰にあてて立っていた。ソーはあわてて毛布をかぶった。ロキは動かず、ただ母親を見つめた。こんなときは何をしても無駄だとロキは知っていた。

「こんな遅くまで起きていてはいけません」彼女は言った。「ロキ、自分の部屋に戻りなさい」

「はい、母上」

　ロキはベッドから立ちあがり、母親の言うとおりにした。

　ソーはおそるおそる毛布のすきまから目をのぞかせた。母に酒の匂いを気づかれないように、口はしっかり覆っていた。ロキはフリッガに肩を抱かれて出ていった。そのうしろ姿を見送りながら、ソーは初めて、ロキが自分よりもずっと小さいことに気づいた。

\-- 

「物語を聞かせろ」

　腰にシーツを巻きつけた姿で、ソーは言った。

　彼はロキの足首をつかんでいる。ロキの胸に自分の胸を重ねて覆いかぶさっている。弟。ソーがほんのすこし前まで、その体を貫いていた弟。ソーの頬を両手で包み、そうすることを許した弟。ソーの弟。 

「まだ私に何か要求するのか」ロキは体を少しずらして、つまさきでソーの胸をつついた。「昔あるところに美しい女がいた──」

「ちがう」ソーは言った。「子供のころにしてくれた話だ。太陽と月の話」

　ロキは黙って考えるようなそぶりを見せたが、本当は覚えていることをソーは知っていた。ロキの髪はまだ汗に濡れ、すっかり乱れて枕に広がっている。永遠にこんな姿のままでとどめておければ、とソーは思った。うすく頰を染めたこんな顔のままで、弟をずっと腕に抱いていたかった。 

「月は地平線ごしに太陽に呼びかけました」穏やかになった声でロキは言った。「月は言いました、『兄よ、なぜ私はあなたのように明るく輝けないのでしょうか？』太陽はふしぎそうな顔で月を見るばかりでした。『おまえはじゅうぶん明るい』月はそれが本当のことではないと知っていましたが、太陽は沈んでしまったので、それ以上なにも訊けませんでした。また朝になったら訊こう、と彼は考えました。夜明けが来て、太陽がのぼり始めると同時に、月はまた話しかけました。『太陽よ』と彼は言いました。『人々があなたを愛するように、私も愛されたいのです』太陽は彼にほほえみかけて言いました。『彼らはおまえを愛している。ただその愛し方が違うだけだ、弟よ』月はそれ以上なにも訊けませんでした、彼は沈んでしまったから──」

　ソーはかがんでロキの首に口づけ、そのまま唇で肌を上にたどりはじめた。ロキは話すのをやめて不満げな声をあげた。

「物語が聞きたいんじゃなかったのか？」

「おまえが欲しくなった」

　ロキは彼の肩をつかんで下に引き寄せ、深く口づけた。二人はこのことを何年でもくりかえす。そして二人のどちらもそのことに名前をつけず、話し合うこともなく、そのもの以外の意味を与えることもない。ソーは膝を使ってロキの脚をひらかせた。敏感なロキの反応が嬉しかった。こうしているときだけは、ロキの心を簡単に読めることも。 

「愛している」ソーは言った。

　頰に手のひらを感じた。ロキが彼の顔を押しやり、じっと目をのぞきこんでいた。

「本当に？」

　からかうような、同時に心から答えを知りたがっているような表情だった。

「もちろん」疑う理由などどこにもないというように、ソーは答えた。

　仰向けにしたままロキを貫くと、その体はまだ濡れていてやわらかくソーを受け入れ、背中はソーの動きにあわせて弓なりに反った。ソーは目を閉じるまいとした──絶頂の直前にロキがきゅっと眉をよせる様子を、獲物にまきつく蛇のように脚をソーの腰にからめる姿を、しっかりと見たかった。ソーはあらゆる方法でロキを抱いてきた。それでも、こうするのが一番好きだった──ロキをずっと見ていたかった。

「疑っているのか？」ソーは突きあげる腰の動きを早めながら訊いた。

「いや」ロキが答えるのに、少し時間がかかったような気がした。

\--

「物語を聞かせようか？」ロキが言った。

　ロキは牢獄の扉ごしにソーを見ている。太い格子が彼の顔に濃い影を落とし、ソーには彼の血走った目しか見えない。ここにいたるまでのすべてが自分のせいだった。

「こんなときに物語など──」

「黙れ。今ほどふさわしいときはない」ロキは立ちあがり、ゆっくり近づいてきた。「太陽と月の物語を覚えているか？」

　答えるまでもなかった。もちろん覚えていた。永遠に結末がおとずれない物語。ロキが最後に語った日から、もう何年ものときが流れた。あのころとは違い、とても幸せとは言えない出来事に満ちていた日々。あまりにも長い日々。ソーは何も言わず、ロキはその沈黙を答えと受け取った。

「太陽におまえは愛されていると言われたとき、月はそれを信じました。太陽を深く愛していたからです。太陽が決して自分を裏切らないことを、月は知っていました」

　ロキが体を動かす気配があり、鎖のぶつかる音が聞こえた。

「でも、ときが過ぎるうちに、月は太陽が嘘をついたことに気づきました。そこで月は星たちと話しました。『人々はどうして私を恐れるのだろう？ 彼らはなぜ、兄を愛するように私を愛してくれないのだろう？』星たちは言いました。『それはあなたが恐れられる存在だからです』」

「ロキ」ソーは言った。「もういい」

「まだ終わってない」ロキは鉄に噛みつくような鋭い声で言った。「次に太陽がのぼったとき、月は彼に反論しました。『人々は私を怖がっている』と月は言いました。『愛してなどいない』。太陽は彼を見ませんでした。『そんなはずはない』太陽は言いました。『太陽がのぼるかぎり、人々は決して──』」

「もういい」今度は拳を壁に叩きつけながら、ソーは言った。

　ロキは静かになった。ソーは、この瞬間にいたるまでに起こったすべてについて考えた。ロキが囚人に、罪人になるまで。ロキは今でも彼の弟だ。けれどもう彼の知っている弟ではない。ロキは、自分が選んだ記憶以外に、なにかひとつでも覚えていてくれるのだろうか。泥にまみれて取っ組み合った子供の頃の日々。そのあとの、シーツの間で激しく抱き合った日々。そのどれかひとつでも。

「俺も物語を知っている」ソーは言った。「闇を背負っていない弟の物語だ。おまえはその月とはちがう、ロキ」

「太陽を長く見つめすぎれば盲目になる」

「どういう意味だ？」

　沈黙。ふたたびたずねても、ロキは答えない。

　牢獄の扉を開けると、ロキは消えていた。

\--

（ロキは他の物語も聞かせてくれた。ドラゴンの話、ダークエルフの話、魔法の話。ロキは語りながらソーの髪を編む、かたわらに薄く切った林檎を置いて、二人は話の合間に短いキスをいくつも交わす。ロキにも幸せな日々はあった。ソーはときどき、そんな日々しか思い出せないふりをした。）

\--

「物語を聞かせろ」

　ソーは言い、咳き込んで血を吐いた。

　ロキは両手でソーの胸を押さえた。彼は取り乱していて、ソーはそれを不思議に思った──この傷を負わせたのは、ロキ自身なのに。

「何も話すな」ロキの声は震えている。「兄上、動いてはだめだ」

　血がこれほど温かいものだとは知らなかった。それは今、液体の毛布のようにソーの体から流れ出し、胸を覆い、下へ、下へと広がっていた。怖くはなかった。彼は何かを恐れたことはなかった。ただ疲れていた。心底疲れていた。もうどれくらい、と彼は考えた。もうどれくらいのあいだ、ロキと自分はこのダンスを踊ってきただろう？ どれくらい？  
「物語を最後まで聞いていない」ソーは言った。

　緑色の光が見える。それが魔法であることに彼は気づく。ロキの魔法。ロキは彼の傷を癒そうとしている。

「太陽と月の物語だ」ソーは言った。

「ソー、やめてくれ、お願いだから」

　ロキの体も声も震えているので、ソーは手を握ってやった。血に覆われた手。ロキの血ではない。

「結末が知りたい」

　弟はすすり泣いている。

「覚えてない。ソー、思い出せない──」

「いいんだ」

　二人はもう物語のことを話しているのではない。少なくともソーはそう思った。彼にわかるのはただ、両手が重く、体が重く、そして物語はいつか、どこかで終わらなければいけないということ。そういうものではないだろうか？  
「太陽と月は一緒に生きられない」ソーは言った。

「いや」ロキが言った。「一緒にいられるよ」

　ロキの魔法がとだえた。それでも二人を包む空気から血の匂いが消え、今は故郷の匂いがしていた。ロキが二人をどこか別の場所に空間移動させたことに、ソーは気づいた。どこか、とても安らかな場所に。

「物語はね、こうやって終わるんだ。太陽は弟に二度とそんな気持ちになって欲しくありませんでした。そこである晩、太陽は沈みませんでした。人々は悲鳴をあげて走りまわり、空には嵐が吹き荒れ、それでも太陽は決して沈もうとしませんでした。月がのぼってきたとき、太陽は弟に言いました。『俺たちはもう二度と離れ離れにならない』そしてそのとおりになりました。太陽は二度と沈まず、月も沈まず、二人は毎夜、お互いにお辞儀をしました。同じ空にいても、二人は美しい調和を保っていました」

　ソーは微笑んだ。微笑んだはずだった。もう何もわからなくなっていた。感じるのは握っているロキの手と、体を包む暖かさだけだった。その暖かさは以前と少し違うもので、ソーの体は軽くなり、痛みは消えていた。次に感じたのは、重ねられたロキの唇だった。それは不思議と冷たかった。ソーはそのことを口に出して言った。

「月は太陽なしでは生きられない」ロキが言った。

 　ロキはまだ泣いていた。一瞬、ロキの姿が視界から消えたと思った。けれど彼はすぐ隣にいた。ソーと同じ姿勢で横たわっていた。ロキの言葉を理解したときには、もう遅かった。

　ロキを止めたいのに、もう口に力が入らなくて、呼びかけることもできない。二人のうち一人は生きるべきだ、とソーは思う。けれどもしかしたら、二人のどちらも生きる資格など最初からなかったのかもしれない。

「おまえで良かった」ソーは言った、いや、何も言わなかったのかもしれない。

　光がまぶしすぎて、ソーは目を閉じた。けれどもう一度目を開けると、その光はやわらかく、暖かく、ソーはロキの体温を感じて、その姿を見ることができた。ロキ、ソーの弟、微笑みながら、まだ泣いている弟。でも彼はもう後悔しているようには見えない。何か黄金色に輝くものが二人を包みはじめる。それが彼ら自身であることに、ソーは気づく。 

　ソーはふたたび目を閉じた。次に目を開けたとき、ロキはきっとまだそこにいる。

　それが、彼にわかる最後のことだった。


End file.
